Si près
by nadallia
Summary: si près de toi et pourtant si loin. une dernière danse, peut être qu'avec le temps on aurait pu forcer le destin. song fic DM/HG


**_Et voila quand on regarde « il était une fois » et qu'on rêve au prince charmant, on écrit forcément des guimauves horribles :p (enfin chacun son point de vue)._**

**_J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

J'étais assise dans un coin de la grande salle, seule, dans ma belle robe du soir. Bien que se soit la fête, que tout le monde danse, mi je restais là.

Je n'avais ni l'envie ni le cœur à danser. La guerre était finie et un bal à Poudlard a été organisé pour fêter notre victoire. Mais comment faire la fête quand il n'était pas là.

Parti pour éviter tout soupçon, parti… tout simplement, avant même que je ne me rende compte que je m'étais bien plus attaché à lui que je n'aurais dû. Je regardais les autres, ils étaient heureux, ça me faisait plaisir mais j'aurais voulu partager cette joie.

- m'accordez vous cette danse ?

- Je m'apprêtais à refuser quand je levais les yeux vers mon interlocuteur.

- je croyais que t… il m'interrompit

- non, pas d'avenir, pas de supposition, juste une danse.

Je pris la main qu'il me tendait, me levais et allais sur la piste. Une chanson douce commença et nous nous rapprochons et entamons cette danse… sûrement la dernière.

Seuls toi et moi on ne voit plus personne  
La musique plane et donne du blues au cœur  
Si près tous les deux serré dans tes bras  
Si près pour la première fois  
J'oublie mes rêves je ne peux plus y croire  
Je leur dis au revoir  
Et je suis là  
Si près j'attendais d'être près de toi pourtant je savais déjà  
Que tu me prendrais dans tes bras  
Si près

Je m'appuyais contre lui, profitant au maximum des derniers moments. Et même si il est là, rien ne prouve qu'il ressente la même chose que moi, me raisonnais-je.

La chanson me toucha droit au cœur et fit couler une larme le long de ma joue.

Il l'a cueilli du bout du bout de son pouce et ce contact me fit frissonner.

- qui a-t-il ma princesse ? demanda t'il en un murmure.

Ironique au début de notre collaboration, ce surnom était maintenant prononcé avec beaucoup de gentillesse. Je ravalais mes sanglots et réussi à dire.

- rien c'est la chanson, toutes ces émotions, je craque un peu.

- Chuuut … sa voix m'apaisa et je me recollais contre lui dans sa douce chaleur.

Si fort j'ai rêvé mais je ne rêve plus  
Alors je ne crois plus en ce prince inconnu  
Encore sers-moi jamais je n'aurais cru…

Continuant à écouter les paroles quand je reconnu le timbre de voix de mon partenaire qui chantonnait une phrase. Je le regardais et m'aperçu qu'il me fixait intensément en disant

- « l'amour un jour si près. »

et il me serra plus fort contre lui. Je savais que la fin de la danse arrivait, mes larmes étaient au bord des yeux. Peut être qu'avec un peu plus de temps, lui aussi m'aurait aimé.

Oh comment garder un peu d'espoir  
Si je te perdais ce soir

Tu es si près de m'aimer de forcer le destin  
Jamais n'abandonne tes rêves en chemin  
Aimer comme personne d'un amour sans fin  
Si près  
Si près  
Et pourtant si loin

On se sépara quelque peu avant la fin de la chanson. Et c'est sur les dernières paroles que je le vis partir vers les grandes portes de la salle.

Je ne savais pas comment j'avais pu l'aimer, comment ça c'était déclencher, ni même si réellement sur le sujet il y a un pourquoi du comment. Nous, de vie et de monde tellement différent mais voilà, c'était fait.

- Drago criais-je.

Il se retourna vers moi et je couru dans ses bras.

- tu ne me comprendra peut être pas mais je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, je voulais que tu le sache avant que…

Je ne su pas terminer ma phrase car il m'embrassait passionnément.

- moi aussi je t'aime Hermione.

Je su à la façon dont il le disait que ça voulait également signifier qu'il ne partait pas.

On entendit ensuite des applaudissements et lorsque nous sommes sorti de notre bulle, on s'aperçu que tout c'était déroulé devant les personnes assistant au bal et c'est pas peu dire.

- on se croirait dans un conte de fée dit le directeur avec un air amusé.


End file.
